Talk:Sage
Why was this article put up for deletion? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Idk, Tserg seems to like putting delete tags up for no reason... Simant (talk) 17:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :That is just a memory waste: Narutopedia, as well as Wikipedia strongly suggest that the pages are not created where articles consist of 1 - 2 sentences. The same ones are in the Senjutsu page. That's not because I've been entertaining myself. --Tserg (talk) 12:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Where do they suggest that? ::Any way, the article has enough potential for expansion, methinks. It also allows us to use 'sage' as a character classification. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Character Classification is ok, but if it really has enough potential, if you think, that this article will be used in the long run, then why not to wait a liitle bit and collect enough info, at least for one paragraph, for a stub-level, at once. Up for now this article is completely pointless: it doesn't give any information about sages, except the definition, which have already been written in the another article. Also, it haven't been edited much since June of this year. Unfortunately, short, pointless articles should be deleted, as it is written in the rules. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia:Rules --Tserg (talk) 15:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :If your referring to "Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put the Request for Deletion tag on", this article hardly matches that criteria. Classification itself is enough for it not to be tagged. This article also links to other more useful article should the reader want to know more i.e Senjutsu, and Sage mode...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well guys, you know: democracy rules; I've just suggested that it is deleted, however, it is really pointless. I've already written that it is not even a stub. And I'm not a lawyer to say that there have been any very serious law violation here; it wasn't - I totally agree. Nevertheless, the same text already exists in a more influental article (Senjutsu) - I would just make it more visible there. Example: have you ever read an A4 book encyclopedia, where only one sentence is printed on one page? As for me, I haven't. I repeat, that I'm not entertaining myself by doing that. --Tserg (talk) 21:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::The page exists because it needs to for semantics to work properly. Otherwise characters like Naruto are listed as "senjutsu" instead of "Sage". ''~SnapperT '' 02:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, that's much better :) --Tserg (talk) 06:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey I managed to make a nice screenshot of Naruto as a sage, from episode 156. I was thinking it could replace them manga image we have in the Sage article right now. I don't exactly know how to add a link to an image so I'll just put down the whole link.Me4899 (talk) 17:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Naruto-Sage_Eyes.JPG#file Recent revelations So, since based on what was said in the recent chapter and what we already know about the shinju and its jinchuuriki, is it safe to assume that ten-tails jinchuuriki = sage mode? Or if not sage mode, then at least sage? Because Madara referred to it as the rikudou's senjutsu. Making it highly unlikely that he has any other form of it. And as its his namesake (other than making ninshuu, which I don't think makes you a sage) Its probable that this ability is why he's called a sage. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 07:02, April 16, 2014 (UTC)